heroes_villains_and_antiheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Toby Papworth Josh Herdman David O'Hara Jaime Parker |voice = Tom Attenborough Tom Attenborough and Harry Robinson Daniel Larner , both Daniel Larner Adam Sopp }} |inspiration = Arthur/Wart from The Sword and the Stone J.K. Rowling herself |awards = Empire's 36th Greatest Movie Character |fullname = Harry James Potter |alias = Potter the Plotter Potty Sweetheart Precious Potter and St. Potter Friend of Hagrid Lightning Master of Death Undesirable No. 1 Potter, You Plotter Boy Vernon Dudley Barney Weasley}} |personality = Brave, loyal, strong-willed, prepared, protective, unafraid, modest, likable, hot-tempered, independant, prideful, loyal, full of love, friendly |appearance = Tall, has black hair, green almond shaped eyes |occupation = Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Head of Auror Office Guest lecturer on Defence Against the Dark Arts Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dumbledore's Army Order of the Phoenix Gryffindor House Gryffindor Quidditch team Slug Club Auror Office (formerly) S.P.E.W. Department of Magical Law Encorcement Weasley family Potter family |goal = Defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all Help the Order of the Phoenix defeat the Knights of Walpurgis to win the British Wizarding civil war and the Second Wizarding War. Imprison Delphini for her crimes. |home = 4 Privet Drive Gryffindor Tower Potter Household |family = James Potter (father) Lily Potter (mother) Ginny Weasley (wife) James Potter II (son) Albus Potter (son) Lily Potter (daughter) Euphemia Potter (grandmother) Fleamont Potter (grandfather) Petunia Dursley (Aunt) Vernon Dursley (Uncle) Dudley Dursley (cousin) Mr and Mrs Evans (maternal grandparents) Molly Weasley (mother-in-law) Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley (brothers-in-law) Fleur Delacour, Angelina Johnson, Hermione Granger and Audrey Weasley (sisters-in-law) Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, Molly and Roxanne Weasley, and Rose Granger-Weasley (nieces) Louis and Fred Weasley, Hugo Granger-Weasley (nephews) |pets = Unnamed cat Hedwig |friends = |enemies = Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dolores Umbridge, Quirinus Quirrell, Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew †, Sirius Black † , Marjorie Dursley, Cornelius Fudge, Gilderoy Lockhart, Andromeda Tonks , Pansy Parkinson, several Slytherins, Delphini, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape , Nagini, Peeves , Acromantulas, Aragog, the Basilisk, Rita Skeeter, Kreacher , Lucius Malfoy |likes = Having a family, his friends, being with Ginny, loyalty and honor, |dislikes = Harm to his loved ones, Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, losing a loved one, being mistreated by the Dursleys |powers = Magic |possessions = The Golden Snitch |weapons = Wand |fate = Goes to Cedric's grave with Albus and reconciles their father-son relationship |quote = Come on Tom, let's finish this the way we started it... Together!|birthday = July 31st, 1983|species = Human|age = 11 in book 1, 12 in book 2, 13 in book 3, 14 in book 4, 15 in book 5, 16 in book 6 and partially book 7, 17 in book 7, 30s in book 8|alliance = Good}} Harry Potter is a main character in Wizarding World, appearing as the titular main protagonist from the book and film series of the same name. In the film adaptations, Harry is portrayed by actor Daniel Radcliffe Background Before Harry's birth, a prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney, stating that a boy born at the end of July would bring about the end of Lord Voldemort and end his reign of tyranny. This prophecy refers to the unborn son of Lily Evans and James Potter. This motivates Dumbledore to have the Potters move into a cottage in his old hometown, Godric's Hollow. Born on July 31, 1980, Harry Potter was the only child and son of Lily Evans and James Potter. After being born, Sirius Black was made Harry's godfather. When Harry was a year old, his parents were killed by the Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. During which, his mother sacrificed herself in between Voldemort and her toddler son. He was also an accidental horcrux. Harry was rescued by Rubeus Hagrid before people began swarming the house in Godric's Hollow. Sirius once attempted to take baby Harry, as guardianship would be passed down to his godfather. However, Hagrid refused because Harry was supposed to go to his maternal family. Reluctant, Sirius gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle for them to travel faster. An orphan, Harry was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys by Albus Dumbledore, who knew Harry had to live with Petunia, the only living blood relative of Lily's for her sacrificial protection to live on with Harry's aunt. He was emotionally abused by his aunt's family, and neglected by the Dursleys. Concept and Creation When creating Harry, JK Rowling had the idea of the Harry Potter books and his character when she was waiting for a train to come in Manchester, England to London in 1990. She stated that the idea of "this scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who didn't know he was a wizard became more and more real to me". "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Harry was eventually made into an orphan when Rowling's mother passed away. JK Rowling called Wart from The Sword in the Stone novel by TH White as Harry's "spiritual ancestor." http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0800-guardian-bio.html She had also given him glasses as a clue to his vulnerability. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1200-readersdigest-boquet.htm In the first draft of The Philosopher's Stone, after his parents' deaths at the hands of Voldemort, Rowling intended for Harry as a baby to be found by Mr Granger, the father of Harry's future best friend, Hermione. Finally, she gave Harry her own birthday date: July 31st but instead ofbeing based ona real life person, he came out a part of Rowling. Also, since the beginning of the series, Harry and Ginny were always meant to end up together, which is why Hermione and Harry were never put together in the final novel. In the films, Harry is portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe in all eight films, making him one of the fourteen characters to appear in the film. Like in the book, Harry was meant to have green eyes, as Daniel was going to wear green eye contacts. However, Radcliffe was alergic to the contact lenses. Instead, the filmmakers let Radcliffe have his natural eye color. Also, Daniel had dark brown hair as opposed to Harry's black messy hair from teh film Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities * Love: One of the strongest magic known to Wizard kind, this was Harry's strongest forms. Despite having a loveless relationship with his family, Harry loved everyone he was close too, whether it was romantic or platonic . He first experienced real romantic love for Ginny Weasley (his crush on Cho not counting. * Defence against the Dark Arts: Had been considered well-verse in defence against Dark magic. *'Dark Magic:' When a piece of Voldemort lived inside of Harry, he could enter his mind and feel a Horcrux nearby and could also feel the pain when one was destroyed, featured in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:Part 2. '' **''Harry could speak Parselmouth, speaking in the snake language. He was able to open the Chamber of secrets with this type of language. Harry Potter books The Philosopher's Stone The Chamber of Secrets The Prisoner Of Azkaban The Goblet Of Fire The Order of the Phoenix The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows Harry Potter film series List of changes made to Harry's film counterpart. The Philosopher's Stone (film) The Chamber of Secrets (film) The Prisoner of Azkaban (film) The Goblet of Fire (film) * Instead of Dumbledore calmly asking if Harry put his name in The Goblet of Fire, he lashes out on Harry. This is perhaps the most controversial scene in the whole movie series, as fans were outraged that Dumbledore yelled at Harry and knew that he never raises his voice at a student. The Order of the Phoenix The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows (films) Part 1 Part 2 Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters with book counterparts Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users